Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid member which is attached to an opening portion of a side portion of a floor panel for a free access floor, and the floor panel to which the lid member is attached.
Description of the Conventional Art
The floor panel is used in the free access floor, and is provided for forming a second floor surface so as to be spaced above a floor surface which constructs a part of a building construction.
FIGS. 8 to 10 are views which are referred for describing a conventional lid member 2 and a floor panel 4 using the same.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the conventional floor panel 4, an opening portion 4a is formed in a side edge portion in a lower side of the drawing so as to pass through a wiring which is drawn out of the other device, the opening portion 4a being notched so as to intrude approximately like a rectangular shape toward an upward direction in the drawing.
As shown in FIG. 9, a taper portion 4e and a flange portion 4c are formed in three edge portions which construct the opening portion 4a of the floor panel 4 and are formed approximately as a C-shaped form, the taper portion 4e being folded downward from an upper surface 4b of the floor panel 4 and having a taper-like cross section, and the flange portion 4c being folded like a flange so as to protrude to a horizontally outer side from a lower end portion of the taper portion 4e and being formed approximately as a C-shaped form.
The flange portion 4c is structured such as to have long end support portions 4f and 4g which are opposed to each other and respectively support both end portions in a longitudinal direction of the lid member 2, and a short end support portion 4h which is connected in both end portions respectively to upper end portions in FIG. 8 of the long end support portions 4f and 4g, and supports an end portion in a short width direction of the lid member 2, and a horizontal step surface 4d is formed in an upper surface of the flange portion 4c at a height position which is one stage lower than the upper surface 4b of the floor panel 4.
Further, in the conventional floor panel 4, a whole of the opening portion 4a of the floor panel 4 can be closed by mounting a long edge plate portion 2a which is longer in a cross section of the lid member 2 formed as an L-shaped form in its section, as shown in FIG. 10, onto the step surface 4d of the flange portion 4c of the opening portion 4a, as shown in FIG. 9 (refer to patent document 1).
Further, only a part of the opening portion 4a of the floor panel 4 can be closed by changing a posture of the lid member 2 so as to mount a short edge plate portion 2b which is shorter in the L-shaped cross section of the lid member 2, in place of the long edge plate portion 2a, onto the step surface 4d of the flange portion 4c. 